Shows previos a DarkWatch
by Hedgehogmania
Summary: Estos son los shows de Monday Night Red Sky y Friday Night Blue Storm antes de la llegada del Special Event, DarkWatch


**Red Sky**

***Se presentan a los campeones, lucha por el Ladies Championship, Austin confronta al campeon: Eko, SonLice defienden sus titulos***

El show inicia presentando a los campeones y diciendo que hoy se hara un match por el Ladies Championship, una señorita de Red Sky contra una de Blue Storm

Todd VS (C)Richard = Todd

Con el Shooting Star Press

Sale Eko al ring diciendo sobre su superioridad en Hedgehogmania y que podria volver a hacer lo mismo si quisiera, entonces sale Austin para enfrentarlo y dice que no tiene los hue*** para poder ganarle y se pacta una lucha.

Austin VS (C) Eko = Eko via DQ

Eko golpea al arbitro al ver el poderio de Austin lo cual causa su descalificacion

Jenny y Miss MiB se ven caminando hacia el ring

Ladies Championship Match

Jenny VS Cylia= Jenny via rendicion

Jenny aplica el Anaconda Vise y Miss Money in The Bank se rinde

Sale Rush pidiendo una lucha por el maletin por que no fue justo el resultado, el gerente general le dice que si hubiese tenido mejor calidad lo hubiera ganado pero que ahora con su compañera Venus tendran una oportunidad titular contra los campeones Platinum.

Platinum Tag Team Championship Match

(C) SonLice Team (Sonic & Alice)VS Rush & Venus = SonLice Team

Venus traiciona a Rush y Alice aplica el Bottom Of The Abyss

Venus se va riendose de Rush y Alice y Sonic celebran su victoria y termina el show

**Blue Storm**

***Se presentan a los campeones, se hace una lucha por el maletin, los Golden Tag Team Champions defienden sus titulos ante Cutting Edge Team, la venganza de Oz sobre Dashing***

Inicia el show presentando a los campeones y los que escoltan al campeon Rage son Drew y Dashing

Jordan VS Mike= Mike

Con una patada a la cabeza

Non Title Match

Jeff VS (C) Summer = Jeff

Con el Swaton Bomb derrota a la campeona

Se ven a ambos equipos caminar hacia el ring

Golden Tag Team Championship Match

(C)SES Team (Oz & Becky) VS Cutting Edge Team (Drew & Dashing)= SES Team via sumision

Becky rinde a Drew con el Heart Breaker y Oz arremete contra Dashing

Salen varios referis a tratar de calmar a Oz pero este no lo deja en paz hasta que interviene Becky para separarlos. Oz se enfada y se va al backstage.

Sale Rage como campeon mundial diciendo que la suerte le dio la oportunidad de estar en lo que iba a ser el Fatal 4 Way pero gracias al GM de Blue Storm consiguio el campeonato pero que ahora ira por el segundo por que le quitara el maletin a Cylia.

Money In The Bank Briefcase Match

(MiB)Cylia VS (C) Rage= Cylia

Cubre despues de un Implant DDT

**Hedgie Superstars 1**

(C)Oz VS (C) Alice

Ganador: Oz sobre Alice con el Hedgehog Vise X

Euri VS Kun

Ganador: Euri sobre Kun con el Pedigree

Speedpunch Gang Team VS Drew & Chris

Ganadores: Speedpunch Gang sobre los retadores con el finisher de Crush sobre Chris

**Red Sky**

***El feudo entre Eko y Austin empeora, la campeona femenil defiende ante Venus, los nuevos rostros hacen su debut, Handicap Match contra Sonic***

Los campeones Platinum hacen su aparicion y dicen que son el mejor equipo y que estan listos a responder ante cualquier equipo que se les atraviese y entonces suena un nuevo titantron y se anuncia una lucha de prueba.

Non Title Match

(C)SonLice Team VS Speedpuch Gang Team= Speedpuch Gang Team

Los nuevos miembros logran derrotar a los campeones, Crusher aplica su finisher a Sonic

Venus sale diciendo que es la mas hermosa de las Hedgie que pueden existir en Red Sky y que por supuesto sera la nueva campeona SES pero entonces sale Jenny diciendo que para llegar a la cima debes empezar teniendo al menos un titulo y esta dispuesta a exponer el suyo en este momento.

Ladies Championship Match

(C) Jenny VS Venus= Jenny

Con una Spear cubre a Venus y retiene

Eko sale al ring diciendo "Se los dije" haciendo referencia a que podia vencer a Austin sin problema alguno entonces Austin sale con un carrito de compras lleno de señales de Stop, botes de basura metalicos, muletas, etc. Etc. Diciendo que esta vez sera a su modo y el GM pacta una Hardcore Match

Hardcore Match

Austin VS (C) Eko= Austin

Aplica un Stone Stunner y lo azota contra un cubo de basura

Austin con sangre en la cabeza celebra con el publico y levanta el cinturon de la SES.

Sonic sale diciendo que felicita al nuevo equipo por vencerlos pero que ahora tambien quiere un pez mas grande refiriendose al SES Championship pero entonces el GM dice que si quiere una oportunidad como tal tendra que ponerse a prueba y pacta un Handicap Matc con un integrante nuevo. Se presentan primero el campeon Crucero, Richard, despues Rush y hasta el ultimo….

3 on 1 Handicap Match

Sonic VS Richard, Rush & ?= Richard, Rush & Darkus

Darkus con el Tombstone

Darkus observa fijamente a Sonic y le quita el cinturon Platinum Tag Team levantandolo en simbolo de victoria.

**Blue Storm**

***Se decidirá retador No. 1 al WHC, Summer defiende su titulo por primera vez, los Golden Champions con problemas, Tyler cambia de bando a Cutting Edge***

Sale Oz al ring diciendo que pudo haber tenido su desquite con Dashing si Becky no se hubiese entrometido pero que hoy tendra su ansiada venganza al convertirse en retador numero 1 en Elimination Chamber, entonces sale Rage diciendole que si quiere su campeonato tendra que pasar sobre la poderosa Spear.

Kun VS Demon= Demon

Victoria sencilla con una Chokeslam

Sale Rage en la mesa de los comentaristas.

#1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship

Oz VS Jeff= Oz

Aplica la GTS a Jeff y cubre

Oz observa fijamente a Rage despues de su victoria y este se va.

InterElemental Championship Match

(C) Summer VS Euri= Summer

Con el Moonlight Drive retiene ante Euri

Euri se nota frustrada, Summer le da la mano para que queden en paz pero Euri le arrebata la mano y se va molesta.

En backstage, Tyler discute con Jordan por que tambien quiere una oportunidad titular pero como solitario, Jordan lo anima y le dice que aun tiene esperanza y que se esfuerce pero Tyler no lo ve con buenos ojos.

Non Title Tag Team Match

(C) SES Team VS Tyler & Jordan= SES Team

Oz termina con la GTS pero Becky se molesta por que no dio relevo.

Los campeones discuten en medio del ring y Becky se va molesta dejando su cinturon en el ring tirado y Tyler aplica su finisher a Jordan por la frustracion de perder.

**Hedgie Superstars**

(C)Jenny VS (C)Eko

Ganador: Eko sobre Jenny con una super quebradora desde la tercera cuerda

(C)Sonic VS Todd

Ganador: Sonic via sumision con el STF

Jordan VS Jeff

Ganador: Jeff con el Swaton Bomb

**RedSky**

***Se siguen definiendo retadores para DarkWatch, Sonic no puede vencer a Darkus, Austin vuelve a vencer a Eko en un Tables Match, Crusher y Becky tambien para la Elimination Chamber***

Los Speedpunch Gang Team salen al ring diciendo que por vencer a los campeones en parejas merecen una oportunidad titular, el GM dicta que solo puede haber un miembro del equipo que clasifique al Elimination Chamber entonces los tres se ponen de acuerdo en que Crusher sea el titular

Richard VS Mike

Richard sobre Mike con un SuperPlex

Darkus se presenta ante el publico y dice que arrasara con Sonic por quitarle a su amada y que sera la nueva pareja de Alice en el campeonato pero es interrumpido por Sonic.

(C) Sonic VS Darkus

Darkus via sumision con las puertas del infierno

Darkus señala el cinturon de Sonic diciendo que pronto lo tendra.

Eko sale un poco preocupado por el match que tendra contra Austin.

Tables Match

Austin VS (Eko)

Austin despues de llevarlo contra una mesa en el esquinero

El GM dice que por las victorias consecutivas contra el campeon, Austin esta clasificado para Darkwatch

Se escucha el titantron de los Speedpunch Gang y sale Susan al combate

Susan VS (C) Jenny

Susan con un paquetito vence a la campeona

El GM anuncia un combate por el Ladies Championship en Darkwatch, Susan VS Jenny

**Blue Storm**

***Se siguen definiendo retadores para Darkwatch, se pacta lucha entre los campeones de parejas, Tyler en un Handicap Match para clasificar a Darkwatch, triple amenaza en jaula de acero en Darkwatch***

Sale Cylia al ring hablado de su experiencia en la Ladder Match y dice que puede dar cualquier sorpresa no solo en Blue Storm sino tambien en RedSky y habla sobre lo que le hicieron a Oz añadiendo que pronto veran que la pagaran

Demon VS Jordan

Jordan sobre Demon con el Killswitch

Jordan califica para el match en Darkwatch.

Euri y Todd planean su estrategia en el vestidor y aparece Tyler diciendo que a pesar de que son compañeros hara lo que sea para ser WHC y que tengan cuidado.

2 on 1 Handicap Match

Euri & Todd VS Tyler

Tyler sobre Todd y Euri aplicando su finisher a Todd

Despues del match sale Jordan observando fijamente a Tyler

Rush VS Jeff

Doble conteo fuera

El GM decide que en Darkwatch habra un match interesante, Rush VS Jeff VS Summer por el titulo InterElemental pero en una jaula de acero

Oz va caminando hacia el ring pero se encuentra con Cylia, esta le desea suerte pero entonces ve a Dashing y Rage burlandose de el. Oz le promete que terminara pronto para no lastimar a Becky, Cylia le da un beso en la mejilla y le desea suerte

(C)Oz VS (C) Becky

Oz sobre Becky via sumision con el Hedgehog Vise X

Despues del match Becky toma el microfono diciendo que renuncia, no puede estar con alguien que no la valora como campeona y que se conseguira su propia fama fuera de la sombra de Oz, el GM anuncia que en un acuerdo con el GM de RedSky, Becky esta clasificada al Elimination Chamber por el SES Championship, Becky le sonrie y deja el cinturon en el ring.

**Hedgie Superstars**

Rush & Demon VS Austin & (MiB)Cylia

Ganadores: Austin y Cylia al aplicar el Stunner a Rush

(C)Rage VS (C)Becky

Ganador: Rage sobre Becky con una Spear

Susan VS Venus

Ganador: Susan con un super lazo


End file.
